Storyshift In My Perspective
by StoryshiftChara
Summary: You've all heard it in Frisk's perspective, but have you ever wondered what goes on in Chara's head? Here's Storyshift in the eyes of Chara!
1. Jokes (REVISED)

I walked through the snow, heading towards my usual spot by the door. I sat down, instantly getting freezing cold. I leaned my back against the door, feeling the smooth wood with a crimson gloved hand. I pulled off my right glove, and knocked on the door three times. Just like normal! I thought. "Knock, knock!" I chimed, straining to hear the voice behind the door. Nothing. I decided to tell my joke anyways. "Dishes," I offered to nobody. But nobody answered. I thought. "DISHES A VERY, VERY BAD KNOCK, KNOCK JOKE!" I shrieked, trying to hear someone behind the door. All I heard was sobbing. It was very miraculous sobbing, because I knew the person behind the door was alive. "What's wrong?" I asked, holding back the temptation to scream. I sat there shaking, listing to the sobbing. Eventually, my determination to get an answer rewarded me, and I heard a voice, "Hey, can you maybe..do me a favor?" I heard.

"Of course," I said.

"Well, if a human ever comes through that door," I flinched, remembering that I was a human. Sometimes I forget I'm not a fuzzy goat like Asriel. "Can you promise me one thing?"

"Uhhhh, sure!" I said.

"Please, protect the one who comes through the door," The voice finished. I sat there, in the snow. I didn't know who the person was. I didn't know anything about them….but still. Maybe? Maybe I should. Anyone who can laugh at a bad joke sure deserves help. This isn't the kind of thing I can just laugh off. I have to help. I made my decision. "Yes, I will help!" I exclaimed. Then, I heard the wonderful sound of my brother calling. "Bye!" I called out softly to the person behind the door. I ran off, once in a while tripping over my own boots. They were a tad bit too big, due to the fact that they used to be my brother's. As my older (by like a month) brother came into view, I pulled my hood back up. "So, it looks like the God of Hyperdeath has cornered me." I said. Then, I heard the sound. I was able to tell it from half a mile away. I sprinted away from Asriel, diving into the bushes near the door. I pulled a ketchup packet out of my pocket, and tore both my crimson gloves off. Luckily, there wasn't any snow falling. Then, I saw her. She had chocolate brown hair like mine, and a blue sweater as beautiful as the sky. Her sweater had stripes as pink as a sunset. She wore ocean blue jean shorts, with midnight black leggings under them. Her boots were as brown as milk chocolate. I walked after her, my footsteps heavy on the crunchy snow. She stopped for a second as she came upon a heavy stick. She padded on. I stepped on the stick, breaking it into splinters. Then, the girl stopped, shivering. I caught up to her and studied her features closer. " n. D o n ' d? Turn around, and take my hand," I tried to sound as scary as possible. The girl, petrified by my voice, turned around. I studied her face. Chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd seen this girl before...or somebody just like her. According to my reflection, and Asriel's description, I had chocolate brown hair, and crimson eyes that matched my gloves and boots, and a rosy complexion. By knowing, I had on a green hoodie with the hood always pulled up, and a pair of black leggings. I also had a white shirt with a yellow stripe underneath my jacket, which was always unzipped. This girl...she was about my height, possibly a little shorter, she looked about my shoe size, and she had a haircut about the same length as mine. She reached out ever so slowly and took my hand.


	2. Mirror

As I shook her hand, ketchup squirted over both of our hands. I couldn't stop laughing,and she cracked up too. "Whoever threw out those ketchup packets sure is missing out!" I laughed, licking ketchup off my hand. She smiled at me. "Why hello there pretty mirror! How did you fall down here without a scratch on ya?" I mentally facepalmed. _Why do I flirt with literally everyone!?_ I thought. "Well it's good, it would be a shame to see someone like you hurt!" I blushed. "Well, I'm Chara. I'm a human too. Don't look so shocked, there's more than one hole in this mountain ya know!" I also mentally facepalmed.

"H-Hello!" She said, smiling at me, "I'm Frisk…"

"That's a nice name!"

"Thank you!"

"So, I've been waging war against my brother Asriel lately. Our little game could possibly be tipped in my favor with a partner...What do ya say? You'd do great at it! Just follow me! Oh! That's him over there. Hide behind that tacky lamp so I can set your entrance scene!"

"There you are, Human!"

"Oh no, the God of Hyperdeath has cornered me!"

"That's right human! It is I, the Absolute deity, defender of all monsters! Well...just in Snowdin for now! You cannot defeat me alone!"

At the word 'alone' I snickered a bit. He had no idea what was about to happen. I didn't know what to say. I was suddenly aware of the fact that I could still taste the ketchup in my mouth. _Yum!_ "Chara! Earth to human!" Asriel waved his hand in front of my face. Oh yeah…

"How do you know I'm alone?" I smiled.

"Huh?"

"Frisk, you can come out now!"

"Wait a second…. Chara, I need to talk to you!"

"Fine. Wait here Frisk!"

I turned to face Asriel. He came so close I could smell his breath _. Peppermint…._ "I think that's a human!" Asriel whisper-yelled. I tossed a snowball at him. He is so idiotic sometimes!

"She's obviously a human! I mean, she looks just like me!"

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"We have to tell mom!"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes!"

"Okay fine. Let's just get back to the roleplay!"

We turned away from our conversation. Asriel winked at me and grinned. "Well than, let's see the power of two humans against a GOD like me!" Asriel walked away, probably going off to set some stupid trap that won't work. "Welp Frisk, see you later. I'm going to go take a nap. All this roleplay has worn me out!" I walked off in the opposite direction of Snowdin town. Like I forgot to mention, I can teleport. I can also summon knives and other things I prefer to not talk about. Anyways, I teleported to my room and laid down on my bed. I drifted off into a restless sleep.

 **A/N: A little bit in Asriel's perspective! You can skip it, it's not too important to this story. Just the sequal if I make it:**

 _Chara tossed and turned in her sleep, crying out ever so often. "Help!" she whimpered. It was pretty concerning. I had just gotten home from setting traps. I knew that on foot, the human would take at least an hour (give or take five minutes) to get to the trap. Poor Chara. I had no idea what was wrong with her. Her face was completely pale, her rosy cheeks no longer visible. Her gloves laid on the floor. Suddenly she sat up quickly, crimson eyes wide open. She was panting heavily. What's wrong with her?_


	3. Sickness and Advice

_What was I just dreaming about?_ I wondered. All I could remember was that it was a nightmare, a horrible one at that. I woke up in a cold sweat. _Am I getting sick?_ I sighed. Whatever. I needed to get to Azzy's puzzle. I grabbed his paw and teleported us there. "Don't grab me too hard!" He whimpered.

"Oh...Sorry Azzy!" Whoops! I didn't realize I was holding him so hard!

"Didn't we already agree you're not going to call Azzy!"

"Okay Azzy!" I winked at him and stuck my tongue out. Then I instantly pulled it back in. I didn't want it to freeze in place! Then I remembered what I wanted to ask Asriel.

"Do you think I'm sick?"

"Wha?"

"Do you think I'm sick?"

"Maybe...You haven't gotten sick since...the incident.."

"I prefer if we don't talk about it, remember."

 _1 Year Ago:_

" _Azzy! I dare you to lick that icicle!"_

" _Well I dare you to lick that buttercup!"_

" _Okay!"_

" _My child...don't do that! You'll get sick!" Toriel reached out her hand to stop me. I ignored her and reached out my crimson gloved hand and snatched up the buttercup. "Ya know what Azzy?"_

" _What?"_

" _I'll just eat the whole thing!"_

" _No, Chara! I didn't mean that! Please...no!" I shoved it in my mouth. Asriel suddenly burst into tears. Toriel grabbed my hand and dragged me home. When we got there, she made me take some strange medicine. Then, I started throwing up everywhere. When I finished, she tucked me into bed and kissed me on the cheek. Later, I found out she stayed with me all night. I had a fever for 3 weeks. At first, she thought I was going to die. But I was too determined._

Turns out, Azzy just wanted to freaking sit there and make a speech! I shrugged and went along with it. All of a sudden, Frisk walked up to him.

"U-um hi!" She said shyly.

"You're back human! And I see you have company!" Frisk turned around and noticed me sitting there. My butt was freezing, so I got up.

"Oh."

"Not that she could help you defeat a **god** like me!" I cleared my throat. If either of us is a god, it would be **me**. Not that I would ever mention that. I didn't want Frisk to know. Asriel went back to talking. I blocked it out until… "Trained by Mommie," I snickered, "I mean the captain of the royal guard! Yeah, trained by her. But my point had been made. Even with the two of you working together, you can't best me! But feel free to try." Asriel ran off to go put the finishing touches on his trap. I teleported in front of Frisk when she wasn't looking.

"Hey, sorry about that. Azzy doesn't warm up to new people so fast, but don't you just feel like the luckiest human around?" I took a moment to facepalm. "Oh wait... there's only two of us here!" We both burst out laughing.

"Where should I go next?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Just follow the path!" I walked off in the opposite direction of where I told her to go. I teleported just a little bit ahead of her. I needed to give her more advice. She walked up to me and tilted her head to the side a bit. "What are you doing here? You walked the other way!"

"Don't question it. Just...I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"So...Azzy has a lot of cool attacks he's been working on."

"Do you have any attacks?"

"That's a story for another time," She gave me a confused look as I said this. I ignored it and continued along with what I was going to say. "Anyways, most of what he knows come from Mom, but…"

"WHAT?" Her shy, sweet voice was gone.

"There's one attack that's all his." She looked kind of annoyed I stopped her to say that. But...I wasn't done. "It's called Star Blazing. A lot of stars crash down and break into little bits. Then a HUGE star comes down and makes all the other stars look pathetic. I'd keep my distance from that attack if I were you!"

"Your brother doesn't seem like that much of a threat," Frisk scoffed.

" **H e i s.** "


End file.
